The First AntiGodchild
by saphira e.sparrow
Summary: a well known fact amoungest fairies; there has never been an anti-fairy godparent...or has there! :0 warning may have bad grammer but the story is good


Disclaimer: I love this show but I don't own it :( if I did there'd be more Anti-Cosmo

He's a good bad guy. I apologize for off characters, and grammar.

Do not burn me for grammar mistakes just tell if my story as a whole is good or sucks.

Little background: Timmy is fifteen and Jorgen has informed him, he is about to lose his fairies (he seems to do that a lot). While that's happening Anti-Cosmo is causing trouble when his past catches up with him.

"EXTREME!" shouted Timmy Turner as he surfed on a wave of lava. As per his usual Saturday routine, he brought in the weekend with one of his extreme death defying wishes.

"Timmy, I really think you're going overboard on these extreme ridiculous wishes. It's a bad influence on Poof," Wanda said being her usual nagy self. "Poof. Poof," the lilac three year old interjected. Though he could talk like everyone else he just preferred to speak like that.

"Poof's right, Wanda. He likes his god brother's extreme wishes. Besides he's good at magic like you, so he can just poof himself out," Timmy reasoned as Wanda poofed away his lava.

As sudden 'oh-woo-as-me-I-feel-like-I'm-dying' groan came from his fishbowl. Cosmo had been feeling sick the last couple of days. His wish granting had been off and dangerous…er. On Friday he had a fit of magic vomit, and Timmy still remembering what it was like before, was almost happy to go to school and deal with Crocker.

His godfather poofed out of the fishbowl looking green…literally. His face was rivaling his hair. "Waaaanda," he whined, "I don't feel so good."

"Oh, my poor baby," she cooed, as she ran her fingers through his hair in an attempt to sooth him. "Where's that doctor? I called him yesterday," she said, miffed. Not like it would be an improvement if he was here. The fairy doctor, Doctor Rip Studwell, was more concerned about his looks and his latest date with one of his many hot nurses, then the welfare of his patients.

As if on cue the fairy doctor poofed in with a big flourish to accentuate his widely-proclaimed good looks. "Sorry I'm late I was on date with Heather," he said, completely unfazed by the annoyed glares from Timmy, Wanda, and Poof. "So who's the patient?"

Just then Cosmo face planted on the ground, too exhausted to float. "Gee maybe the guy that just took a header to the floor," Timmy said sarcasm and annoyance coloring his words.

Ever since his tonsillectomy was almost his twerpectomy, he had harbored a dislike borderline hatred of doctors. Partially this one, who would most likely be looking into a mirror while performing surgery.

"Ah Cosmo. How's that fagiggly transplant working for ya?" the doctor inquired, smiling to show off his bleach white teeth. "Fine," came the muffled reply. "So what seems to be the problem here?"

Now while Cosmo was a great friend, husband, father, and godfather, he had a tendency to act like a two year old, and to generally be a train wreck with wishes especially that one time with the whole turbo boost train race but that's another story.

Anyway everyone thought he would answer in some kind of childlike description, like 'I have an owie.' But instead he answered in a British accent "Oh old chap, 'm afraid I'm in such a dark place that no amount of tea will make it right as rain again."

The four stared at him in shock. "C-come again," the doctor stuttered. "I said my tummy's feelings are hurt," he whined in his own voice. The doctor motioned for them the follow him, leaving Poof to hover around his dad.

"What the heck just happened? He sounded like Anti-Cosmo," Timmy said worried for his godfather. Sure Timmy and his godparents knew about Cosmo and his counterparts screw up during the operation, but aside from the one slip up on the golfing range, they never had a problem with it until now.

"Yes. As a fairy doctor, I am well aware of the connection between fairy's and their darker selves. They can usually sense when the other is near, but that doesn't explain how he managed to sound just like him," Doctor Rip Studwell explained in one of his really really rare actual doctor modes.

"Maybe it's because you messed up that transplant," Wanda offered dryly, crossing her arms. "Then it appears that I, Doctor Rip Studwell, can do nothing to help. Here's the bill." Doctor mode over.

"Oh no you don't," Wanda yelled. She waved her wand, transforming it into a sharp deadly battle ax. "Okay, okay! Calm down!" the doctor panicked, scared for his life. "I can't help because it's not a medical issue."

"Dude, I may not be a doctor, but whenever there's barf involved it's generally a medical issue," Timmy reasoned, frustrated at the doctor's focus or lack thereof. "One would think, but there's nothing wrong with Cosmo himself. It's Anti-Cosmo's current emotional state that's the problem.

"Due to the accidental extra transplant, the link between Cosmo and the other is stronger, to the point that whatever Anti-Cosmo is feeling is making Cosmo sick. Cosmo's body knows something is wrong but because of the mixed signals it can't fix what's not there. Anyway I'm sure he'll be fine in eight to twelve," he assured.

The two waited for him to finished but when he didn't they got even more agitated with him. "Eight to twelve, what? Days? Weeks? Months?" Timmy demanded. "Yeah about," the doc answered. "About what?" Wanda and Timmy finally exploded.

"TIMMY TURNER!" the booming voice of Jorgen van Strangle growled. Suddenly the roof was ripped off, and great, big, ominous thunder clouds formed overhead, but the goofy, cheerful music completely ruined the effect.

"Binky! Track seven!" Jorgen yelled. "Sorry," his small assistant squeaked. The music changed to a haunting dark melody. Jorgen van Strangle, toughest fairy in the universe, leader of the fairy military, and enforcer of Da Rules appeared in the room, danger coming off him in waves.

"Oh my. Look at the time," the doctor said nervously before poofing away. "Timmy Turner, the time is coming for you to lose your Fairy Godparents," he announced. "What? You can't!" Timmy cried.

Sure he wasn't the same bucktoothed, short attention spanned, all F kid anymore. He still had the buckteeth but he had grown into to them enough that they weren't that noticeable. His attention span had become long enough to take up AJ's offer to tutor him.

He went from an all F student to a C and B student, and an A in chemistry: after years of blowing stuff up, he knew what worked and what didn't. But his parents still ignored him completely, and left him with Vicky. It wasn't that he was losing the magic, that he could live with. But he was losing the only people who actually _knew_ him and cared what happened to him.

"Oh but I can. You can't keep them forever. It is against Da Rules. You have one week," Jorgen said the poofed away. "Oh Timmy, I'm so sorry," Wanda said sadly. Tears swimming in her eyes, as she held Poof close to her. "We don't wanna leave," Cosmo cried loudly, tears falling down his face in an overdramatic fashion.

"Hey it's okay guys. I'm sure I'll think of something. I just need a nap to charge up the old noodle," he assured them, though inside he was freaking out. He flopped on the bed and within a minute was out.

*** Dream***

Timmy was pretty sure he was dreaming. Though it was unlike any dream he ever had. Usually he had dreams about ways to get revenge on Vicky and Crocker, new extreme wishes, fighting for Yugopotamia, and the latest Crimson Chin comic.

But none of these things were here; he was standing in a field of wild flowers, with a stream cutting across it, and a single oak tree. It reminded him of where he sent Choppy and Cosmo. "Okay, what gives?" he asked himself out loud, thinking he was alone. But he wasn't.

"You don't like it? I thought it was rather enchanting," a soft, feminine voice said. He whirled around. There was a girl around his age sitting on a wooden swing in the tree, and she _had not_ been there before. He was sure he'd have noticed something that breathtaking.

The girl had long black as midnight hair, pure smooth alabaster skin, but what drew him in were the two deep blue sapphires she had for eyes. Being fifteen he was into girls, and had long since gotten over his crush on Trixie Tang. She was too shallow and snobby. Tootie was a nice girl but she was waaay too obsessed with him.

He had little dating experience but he found something wrong with all of them. He was looking for something specific; he just didn't know what it was. "H-hi," he stammered. "Hey there," she smiled at him. "What's your name?" he asked, trying to keep his legs from turning to jell-o at her smile, and hoping nothing woke him up for awhile.

"Give me your name and I'll give you mine," she quipped. Man, she's so cool, he thought. "Timmy Turner," he greeted. "Saphira Sparrow," she responded. "That's really pretty," he sighed, grinning like an idiot.

"Thank you. So I hear you have a problem," she said, pumping her legs to get the swing going. His mood darkened, as he remembered why he was having this dream to begin with. "Yeah. I'm about to lose my fairy godparents, and they're like family to me; more so then my actual family," he said.

"I know how that feels," she said sympathetically. "I have no idea how I can work around the Fairy Council for this one," he sighed, feeling depressed. "I may know a way," she said coyly. "Really, how?" he asked eagerly.

"I'll tell you if you do me a favor," she clarified. "Anything," he agreed. "Find me," she stated. "But you're right there," he said confused. "This is only a dream. Find me in the real world," she beseeched. "How?" he asked.

"Ask Anti-Cosmo," she said simply. "Anti-Cosmo? Uh-uh. No way. He's evil and hates me," he said. She giggled like he said something funny, and then grew sober. "He's not all evil. He has a warm heart under all that ice. He's been feeling down lately, and it's my fault."

She stopped the swing then walked until she was inches from him. "Timmy, if you want to keep you family, all I ask is that you help Anti-Cosmo find the thing that's been eating with guilt for years. Do that and I'll give you a way to keep your family that is so foolproof that not even the fairy council can undo it. You don't have to decide now; just listen to Anti-Cosmo's story then do whatever you like," she explained.

He had to admit this was a good deal. She seemed to know a lot about magic and the fairy council. Could she have been a godchild? But what was her connection with Anti-Cosmo? And at this age she should have lost her fairies and her memories. So how could she remember? And she was letting him chose, so it wasn't like he _had_ to, but he didn't have time to be picky with game plans.

"I'll think about it. But one problem; Anti-Cosmo is the Supreme Anti-Fairy. He's not about to tell his enemy a story," he said. "Just tell him, Sparrow is proud of him and she misses her little dragon, and he'll tell you," she assured. Then she leaned in and brushed her lips against his cheek. "A kiss for luck." Then the dream melted away.

"Timmy, this is a really bad idea," Wanda said nervously. "I know, but Saphira was sure Anti-Cosmo could help me out," Timmy persisted. He knew it was Cosmo-stupid to go on the word of a girl he had just met, and in a dream at that. But she seemed sincere enough and he didn't have a better idea. And yeah he was looking forward to another kiss. Hey, he was fifteen.

Besides if it failed and Anti-fairies came down on them, then he was going to lose his fairies anyway. He had nothing to lose.

The inside of the castle was just as dark and creepy as he remembered. But unlike last time, when it was a race to save Poof, he could actually look around the place. He noticed the inside was like a haunted house; cobwebs covering the ceiling, a dusty organ in the corner, and old fashion furniture. He had to admit it was pretty cool.

"May I ask what you three are doing here?" a voice inquired. Timmy jumped and saw what looked like Doctor Rip Studwell. Only his color scheme was black and blue, instead of his normally bright colors.

"Doctor Rip Studwell?" Timmy questioned. "Anti-Doctor Rip Studwell," the dark fairy clarified. "Although calling my counterpart a doctor is a bit of a stretch. He's an absolute embarrassment to doctors: both magic and human," the anti-doctor muttered.

Then Cosmo face planted the ground again. "What's wrong with him?" the anti-doctor asked concerned. "The other you said it had something to do with Anti-Cosmo, which was a nice change from him not giving us a straight answer," Timmy grumbled.

The anti-fairy sighed. "No surprise there. He's the moron that screwed up the transplant between Anti-Cosmo and Cosmo. I'm surprised Anti-Cosmo agreed to do it. But given the state of emergency, I guess he didn't have time to suggest me," the anti-doctor said.

"Not like I'd trust an anti-doctor anywhere near my Cosmo," Wanda said hotly. The anti-fairy turned purple in anger. "Oh, but you'd trust an absolute moron, who's main concern is keeping the names of his many dates with complete bimbos straight, rather then how his patient is near your husband?" he asked livid.

"Better a moron then an evil madman with a knife," she retorted. "I thought you were the smart one," he bit out. This was ridiculous. Timmy agreed with the anti-doctor. If he was the opposite of the doctor he knew then this one was all business, didn't care much for dating, and actually paid attention to his patients.

But Wanda apparently hated all anti-fairies regardless of the possibility they'd be better then the ones she knew. Wanda and Anti-Doctor Rip Studwell were in such a heated argument that Timmy knew he couldn't break it up. That is if he wanted to keep his limbs attached and not burned off.

So he quietly hefted Cosmo onto his back and began to walk farther into the castle. About five minutes in Cosmo regained enough consciousness to float again and figure out where Anti-Cosmo was.

The door they arrived at had a foreboding aura around it. It was made of strong stained oak with big iron hinges, and had a doorknob shaped like a dragon's eye, that seemed to follow them.

Okay Turner, you've come too far to get scared by a door. A really creepy door, but still, he said mentally coaxing himself. He reached out, grasped the handle, and opened the door.

The walls of the room were, of course, black, with blood red carpet. It was bare save for a lit fireplace and a large leather armchair. Anti-Cosmo sat slumped in the armchair, his gazed fixed on the fire, the flames reflected off his monocle.

At first Timmy wasn't sure it was Anti-Cosmo. He had seen the anti-fairy cold, outraged, embarrassed, pleased, calculating, and one time even scared. But he had never seen him genuinely sad; sad enough to cry.

Which his brain just could not process. It was Anti-Cosmo; Supreme Anti-Fairy, the criminal mastermind behind all of the anti-fairies evil plots. He. Did. Not. Cry.

The anti-fairy seemed to notice that he was no longer alone in the room. He turned his head and simply stared at the two. "Hello Timmy," Anti-Cosmo greeted hollowly. Oh yeah this was definitely not good.

"What did you call me?" Timmy asked a little scared. "Timmy. That's your name, isn't it?" he asked returning his gaze to the fire. "Yeah, but you always call me Timothy," he answered uneasy. "Why call you anything but what you are?" the anti-fairy inquired more to himself.

"You alright dude?" It was a stupid question, but he was scaring him more then usual. "No," Anti-Cosmo sighed sinking further into the chair. "I just woke up one morning and thought why try anything. I have no wishes to grant, my son hates me, my wife doesn't understand me, and I'm a failure of a Supreme Anti-Fairy because any plan I come up with is shot down," he explained depressed.

Timmy felt guilty and sad for the anti-fairy. Guilty because he was part of the reason why he feeling this low. He derailed all of his evil plans, and often made fun of his attempts afterward. Sad, because when he put it that way: being an anti-fairy sucked.

"'m sorry dude," Timmy said. "Yeah, sorry other me," Cosmo said for once serious. Then things went bad. Anti-Cosmo went from depressed to insanely enrage. He rose from his seat and floated over to them.

"I do not want nor need your pity, you ignorant boob," he snarled, the shadows of the room and his fangs made him look like a terrifying vampire. "You don't even do a good job of being a godparent. You take it for granted," he mocked. Timmy opened his mouth to defend his godfather but Anti-Cosmo kept ranting.

"I was never as careless as you are. I was there when she needed me, like I should. I didn't poof her I.O.U. notes when I was too busy, she was my first priority. I helped her grow up. And then the one time I wasn't there…" he broke off, his voice actually breaking a little at the end. He turned back to the fire but not before Timmy saw a single tear running down his face.

It couldn't be possible. Every magical creature Timmy had ever met had told him countless times it couldn't happen. But there was no way Anti-Cosmo was faking this. He'd never cry to sell a con; it was the ultimate sign of weakness. And what would he gain by it? No one would ever believe it was real.

"You had a godchild once, didn't you?" Timmy asked putting all the pieces together. Anti-Cosmo slowly nodded his head. "I won a trial period with the Fairy Council. I made the argument that they didn't have the authority to claim an anti-fairy couldn't be a godparent when no one had been given the chance. If it worked out we could be regulars," he explained softly.

"Only anti-fairies knew about it. The fairies kept it hush hush. They didn't want anyone to know they had been outsmarted by us inferior beings," he chuckled dryly. "Everything was perfect until Anti-Binky challenged me again for Supreme Anti-Fairy. Before the dual she was taken from me."

Taken? Who'd steal his godchild? To the anti-fairies this was their big break. To prove they were just as good as their fairy selves and break away from the dark dirty pit all the other magical creatures threw them in.

"What was her name?" Cosmo asked. "Saphira Sparrow," Timmy and Anti-Cosmo said at the same time. "H-how do you know that?" Anti-Cosmo asked visibly shaken. "I've met her. She sent me here to help you find her," Timmy explained.

"And what makes you think I'd want your help?" Anti-Cosmo questioned hotly though it lacked his usual bite. "She told me to tell you, she's proud of you and that she misses her little dragon."

It was like all the fight drained out of him. "Very well, Timothy. How do you intend on going about this?" the anti-fairy inquired, becoming his old self. Timmy smiled at his old name. "First, let's get rid of the grudge match in you common room," he proposed.

It wasn't easy breaking up a magical screaming match but they somehow pulled the two off each other. "Wanda, I know you don't like anti-fairies whatsoever and if you had the chance you'd blast them. But if we help him find his god kid, she'll help us out," Timmy practically begged his godmother.

"Timmy, this is stupid even for Cosmo-" "Hey!" "Anti-Cosmo probably spun that sob story to get you to let your guard down and then do something evil. And I haven't even met this girl. She was with them. She's no better then they are," Wanda spat. "Don't. You. Dare," two voices snarled.

Anti-Doctor Rip Studwell and Anti-Cosmo looked seriously murderously ticked off at Wanda. "You can demean, bash and call us whatever you like," the anti-doctor growled. "But leave her out of this, or else," Anti-Cosmo snarled showing off his fangs, and then he went deathly calm.

"I greatly appreciate you stopping by to check up on me my old friend," he said to the doctor. "Anytime," he assured. He gave one last glare at Wanda before anti-poofing away. The air was thick with tension and slight fear as Anti-Cosmo simply stared at them with his cold gaze.

"You have the floor, Timothy," the dark blue anti-fairy gestured. "Okay, I think in order for me to come up with an idea of where she is, I need to know what happened before she was taken," Timmy explained.

Anti-Cosmo flinched but said nothing against his request. His face was pinched in pain and his hands were fisted so tightly they turned a lighter shade of blue. It was obvious to Timmy that this was an extremely painful thing for Anti-Cosmo to relive but it had to be done.

"I was at the Anti-Fairy Coliseum, waiting for Anti-Binky to show. I had planted traps before hand. There are no rules except win. Then the double doors burst open, and Saphira came sprinting out. Something in a cloak was flying after her.

Then someone shot a powerful blast of magic at my back. I deflected the worst of it but still got slammed into a wall. Then another shot of magic was fried, and Saphira stepped in front of it," by this point he was breathing deeper like he was trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"But the shot never made contact. The cloak flew around her like a cyclone and redirected it into the air. After that it kept spinning. Whoever was in that cloak let out a deep growl then both it and Saphira were gone," he finished looking oddly small.

"So you have no idea where she went, who was in that cloak, or who fired those shots and why?" Timmy asked, getting excited about the mystery. "Not a clue. Course afterwards Anti-Binky was stupid enough to demand the dual processed as planned," he said as an evil, mad in the crazy way grin spurred across his lips.

"And he didn't ever come near me again after that." Timmy shivered at the barrage of ideas that came to mind as to why. "Okay, so we have nothing," Timmy summed up. "Welcome to my dead-end search," Anti-Cosmo said deadpanned.

"Anti-Doctor Rip Studwell, Anti-Cupid, my brother and I searched all over Anti-Fairy World, and Earth but we found nothing." "Hey if Cosmo's brother is a lying con-artist then yours is …"

"A legit secret agent and the most honest magical being you'll ever meet. Yes," Anti-Cosmo answered. "He scrubbed the entire coliseum for clues. But there wasn't so much as a trace of DNA-" "DNA, that's it!" Timmy shouted. "Wanda, I wish I had Crocker's tracker."

A spin of the wand and Timmy held the tracker in his hand. "That's a good plan, and all Timothy," Anti-Cosmo praised, "But 'm afraid when the Fairy Council found out about her disappearance they reclaimed everything that had a connection with her."

"I figured as much, but DNA wasn't what I was thinking about. It just reminded me of the tracker. I remembered something from my dream. When Saphira was giving me the message, she got a crooked grin when she said little dragon. Any idea why?" Timmy asked.

"Sure. Little dragon was the name she gave me. She loved dragons, and when we were thinking of ways for me to be around her without being spotted. I-" he cut off, his eyes widened in realization. "I overshadowed the tattoo on her arm, but it was a previous wish. She had it when she was taken."

"And if that wish was granted by your magic, then if we analyze your magic, it should led us right to her," Timmy grinned triumphant. "Oh you brilliant, brilliant genius boy!" Anti-Cosmo cheered, pulling Timmy into a bone crushing hug.

"Oxygen…need air," Timmy gasped. "Sorry," the anti-fairy apologized but couldn't stop grinning. "Okay let's do it," Timmy said, holding out the tracker. Anti-Cosmo shook his wand, making it let off a few dark blue sparks into the scanner.

The machine made a few soft beeps then dinged. The two stared at the screen as two dots appeared. "Okay you're obliviously the dot outside the world. So Saphira has to been the other dot," Timmy explained. He hit the zoom in button. They had it.

Saphira was on an island in the Bermuda Triangle. "Ah of course. When we checked Earth that was the only place we avoided because it does bizarre things to magic. A most ideal place to hide her," Anti-Cosmo mused.

"Yeah, yeah. Congrats on your success. Now bye," Wanda said rudely. "Wanda, wait. We're not done. We have to help him get there," Timmy insisted. "Timmy it's bad enough we came to Anti-Fairy World. But taking Anti-Cosmo to the Bermuda Triangle where we'd have no magic, just spells disaster," Wanda protested.

Timmy opened his mouth to argue, but paused when Anti-Cosmo place a hand on his shoulder. "It's quite alright, Timothy. Clarice has a point, you've done more than enough" the anti-fairy assured. "Saphira asked me to help, and that's what I'm gonna do," Timmy stated firmly.

"Stubborn thing, aren't you?" Anti-Cosmo chuckled. "You have no idea," Wanda groaned. "Yah. We're going on a trip. I'll tell Philip," Cosmo shouted cheerfully. Anti-Cosmo rolled his eyes heavenwards, as if asking the higher powers to give him strength while trailing with his oaf of a counterpart.

Getting to the Triangle wasn't challenge. Timmy still had the escape pods. When they arrived it looked just like any other island, only it had an…ancient feel to it. Like this place was _old._

Timmy had Cosmo poof up his Indiana Jones gear before leaving and looked like he made the right call on it. Because the whole island was a dense jungle. "This is just like in the movies," Timmy commented as he hatched at the vines and foliage.

Suddenly something moved a little ways off. The four froze, but whatever it was froze as well. "Hello?" Timmy called out. Silently a figure rose from the brush. Its body encased in a cloak, the hood pulled low over its head.

"You!" Anti-Cosmo accused. "You're the one that took Saphira. What did you do with her!" he demanded. The hood shifted slightly to the side, like the person cocked its head. Then four gel-like orbs engulfed them. Then the jungle melted away and was replaced by a fancy mansion party.

A woman, who was wearing _way_ too much make-up to cover up the fact she was old, stomped up to a young girl of ten. The girl was sitting down looking exhausted. "Hey I'm not paying you to laze around," the woman hissed.

The girl forced her heavy eyelids open, and pulled a tray as big as she was up. "That's better. Now get moving. My guests are hungry," the woman snapped. "Yes Ms. D." the girl answered. A few minutes of wobbling around she began to tilt dangerously to the side.

Then she noticed something was blocking her fall. She looked up and saw an extremely pale boy, with big neon green eyes, a bowler hat perched on top of his head, and a monocle over one eye. He had ebony black hair, and was wearing a sharp suit. But what the girl liked most about him were the fangs curling over his lip.

"Thanks," she said as she righted herself, but the boy hovered closely. "I like your teeth. Very cool," she complemented. "Why thank you my dear," he said in a British accent, tipping his hat to her. "Well thank you again, but I have to get back to work," she said turning away.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't a young lady such as yourself be abed at this late hour?" he asked. "I should but the boss, who is also my landlord and guardian, wants me to waitress her parties," she explained.

"Hmm. I bet you wish she'd let you off for the night and give you tomorrow off," he said, with a sly grin. "Yeah I wish that would happen," she said wistfully. Something glowed behind the boy then Ms. D. came up to the pair. "Saphira, I just decided to let you off for the night and give you tomorrow off," she said in a monotone, then turned and left.

The girl stared, her eyes almost popping out of her head, and then she glanced at the boy, whose could not get any wider. "Who are you and what'd you just do?" she asked cautiously. "This conversion is best kept from prying eyes and ears," the boy said.

She led him to her room in the attic. Her guardian said it was for her to have plenty of room to express herself. But really it was to keep her out of their way until they needed her for something they could do themselves, but were too lazy to. The only reason she wasn't in the closet under the stairs was because of guardianship laws.

She didn't mind though. Her room was bizarre for a ten year old, bizarre for anybody really. The walls were black and blue, fake cobwebs hung from the ceiling down to the floor in every corner, plastic bats with light up eyes hung from the ceiling. Skulls, thick leather bound books, dragon figurines, mini coffins littered the shelves. There was even a black witch's cauldron in the corner.

"I say. Quite the creepy room you have here my dear," the boy complemented. "Mm-Hm, now what happened down there?" she asked. "You're no pushover. I respect that. Now then introductions. I'm Anti-Cosmo and I'm…you Anti-Fairy Godparent!" he exclaimed.

The human appearance poofed away to reveal his anti-self. His announcement was accompanied by lightening, bats, and small ghouls. "Nice effects," she commented. "But aren't fairies usually bright, peppy, and all that other nauseating stuff," she grimaced.

"Indeed they are, but I am an anti-fairy, which means I and the rest of my kind are the exact opposite of fairies," he explained. "Okay that I can deal with, but why are you here?" she asked. "Why I'm here to help you my dear. I grant any wish you want…with a few exceptions," he said.

"Such as?" she asked. "Seriously injuring anyone," he suggested. "Wasn't thinking that devious…yet. I was thinking more along the lines of torture, humiliation, and revenge," she said with a wide evil grin.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Oh, I believe we'll have such fun. Don't you Saphira?" he asked but received no answer. He looked over at his new godchild and found her curled up sleep.

He smiled fondly at her, and then with a wave of the wand he replaced her clothes with simple black Pjs and tucked her in. He was almost bursting with joy. He had done it, he had a godchild! Quietly he transformed into a bat and joined the décor and went to sleep.

The next morning Saphira was awoken both by the smell of bacon and syrup and the screaming from the local banshee's. "Saphira, we need you!" "Clean the mirrors, Cinderelie. Wax the floors, Cinderelie," she grumbled. "What on Earth was that?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

"My boss's bratty banshees. They work me harder then Ms. D. They mess things up in a matter of seconds what takes me hours to clean," she sighed before an evil grin spread across her face. "But now it's time for a little payback."

"Oh I love the smell of revenge in the morning," Anti-Cosmo cooed. "I wish their lipsticks were replaced with mega glue, their hair was tangled rat's nest, and they had hangnails." "Oh, how deliciously evil of you," Anti-Cosmo praised.

A wave of the wand and a few seconds later there came two high pitched though muffled screams that had dogs five miles away howling. The new evil pair broke down in a fit a maniacal laughter.

"Ah that was good," Saphira said then she caught sight of a silver tray with a short stack of pancakes; dripping with syrup with whipped cream and a strawberry on top. A side of fluffy scrambled eggs and crispy bacon complete with a tall glass of apple juice.

"That for me?" she asked amazed. "Yes, I thought you'd like a spot of breakfast in bed on your day off," he said a bit sheepishly. "First day on the job?" she smirked. "Am I that transparent?" he asked. "Hey if your cooking tastes as good as it looks, I'll never notice," she said.

The way she ate was like a half-starved barbarian who didn't want to show it. Anti-Cosmo had read the report on her from the Fairy Council. And he didn't like what he saw. The guardian, Ms. D, was a self-centered arrogant diva and her daughters were no better.

Saphira's mother was Ms. D's assistant (maid really) and when she died, Saphira was forced to take up everything her mother use to do. She was rarely let out of the house, unless it was to run errands, was constantly yelled at, and had to clean the entire mansion by herself.

With all these things she merited a godparent last year, but the Fairy Council said a nine year old wasn't competent enough to make wishes. Absurd! Judging by the way she held conversions and processed her environment, she was way smarter then the other 'competent' godchildren. No excuse!

"So how's this work? I mean I don't just get free revenge magic," she asked. "To be quite honest, I'm not so sure myself. There's never been an anti-fairy godparent before. So I'm not sure if the same rules apply," he explained.

"How come there's never been an anti-fairy godparent before?" she asked. "The fairies think of anti-fairies as nothing but bad luck and evil. The bad luck I'll give them because we cause it to humans," he said.

"You're the ones that cause all that stuff to happen after you break a mirror or a black cat crosses your path," she grinned. "Correct," he confirmed. "They believe that since we bring harm to humans, we'd do the same to our god kids. The very idea," he scoffed.

"So an anti-fairy is the opposite of those sparkly, peppy pests. Does that also mean that since your name is Anti-Cosmo, you're the opposite of Cosmo?" she inquired. "Yes. For every anti-fairy there is a fairy counterpart that is the exact opposite of us," he explained.

"So while you have eloquent speech, dress like a member of the British royal family, and are a mastermind…he can barely register on the competence scale," she guessed. "Ha ha. Quite right my dear," he chuckled. "Back to the original question, there is only one rule that would apply in both cases. Don't tell anyone about me," he said.

"Not a problem. I don't talk to very many people," she said. Not like she has anyone who'd listen, Anti-Cosmo thought. "Well now, what shall we do today?" he asked. "I wish I could go ice skating," she said.

Anti-Cosmo raised his wand and transformed her room into an ice rink, then he poofed her up some winter clothes and ice skates. At first he thought she'd stumble and hug the wall. But from the moment her blades touched the ice, she glided with grace.

"You've done this before?" he inquired. "Am I that transparent?" she asked, quoting him. Oh, I like this one. "My mom encouraged anything I wanted to do; guitar, ice skating, painting. Though I haven't done it in awhile so I'm a little rusty," she said as she jumped, spun, and landed in one graceful move. "Oh yes. Terribly rusty," he drawled.

Later that day, Saphira sat the floor of her room painting a landscape with the new paint she wished up. "So what were you doing before this?" she asked. "I was and still am the Supreme Anti-Fairy. I oversee all that my kind does. Fancy title, obscene amounts of paperwork," he grumped.

"How'd you get the job?" she asked. "I won it from the only other person who wanted the job; Anti-Binky," he explained. "He has a great mind for discipline, which makes him an ace at managing the military. However, he is a brute with no brain whatsoever. And ever since he lost he's tried to bully me out of my job."

"Sore loser, by the sound of it," she said. "I'd say he's harmless, but he has been known to barrel over people who get him mad," he said. "I'll be sure not to wear red if I see him," she joked, making him laugh.

Months pasted, and Saphira wished her and Anti-Cosmo to many places all over the world. From Buckingham palace in London, to Broadway in New York, to Cairo in Egypt, and to Carnival in Rio; on this trip Saphira wished for a tattoo. Anti-Cosmo was opposed to the idea until she said he could over-shadow it when they were out in public.

One day Anti-Cosmo announced, "It's my turn to throw our poker party and I want you to be there." "Who else is coming?" Saphira asked. "Anti-Mama Cosma, Anti-Cupid, Anti-Tooth Fairy, Anti-Jorgen, Anti-Juandissimo, and of course my darling wife," he answered.

"Sounds like fun, but why am I going?" she asked. "Well this is also a meet and greet. The heat has gone down about the first ever anti-fairy godchild. These are also some close friends of mine, so they won't rat us out to the paparazzi," he explained.

"There's paparazzi?" she grinned. "They're such an annoyance. Although my wife has had an enjoyable time entertaining them with her antics. I heard she brought out the bagpipes, the banjo, and 'accidentally' blew up a few cameras when the cameramen called her stupid.

Mind you she is, but she has this fire in her that is positively beautiful," he said. "Can't wait to meet her," she said.

"Aw the little darling is sooooo cute!" Anti-Wanda gushed in her heavy southern accent, as she caught Saphira in a rib crushing hug. "Thank you," Saphira gasped. Mercifully she let go before she had to beg for air. "Now my dear I believe our guest will be arriving shortly," Anti-Cosmo said. "We gonna show off?" she asked. "I love the way you think," he smirked.

The sound of someone knocking broke up the pair. "That must be Mama," Anti-Wanda said, rushing off to answer the door. Anti-Cosmo turned to Saphira, who was still trying to get back the air that had been hugged out of her.

"Your wife… has quite the grip," she commented. "If you think that was bad, you may want to avoid my mo-" a black blur flew past him and tackled Saphira. An anti-fairy with a pile of dark blue curls on her head, hugged Saphira violently.

"Oh my goodness. She is such a sweetie! But of course my baby boy always gets the cute ones, just look at his wife," the anti-fairy squealed. "Mother!" Anti-Cosmo groaned, exasperated and embarrassed. "Mother, I believe the child is in need of air," he warned as two more anti-fairies floated in.

Anti-Mama Cosma let go of Saphira to greet the pair. One was a short male with a deep scowl that seemed painted on his face. He wore a blue tuxedo shirt and a black diaper. The other was a tall female that looked like Wonder Woman's dark side. Only instead of stars, she was decked out in black painted teeth and braces jewelry.

Saphira had fallen into a convenient chair, gently touching her ribs to make sure they hadn't been hugged to dust, and gasped for breath. "Ah Anti-Cupid, Anti-Tooth Fairy. So nice of you to join us," Anti-Cosmo greeted.

"When have you known us to miss poker night?" Anti-Tooth Fairy asked. "I'd hope never. You bring the bets," Anti-Cupid said then spotted Saphira. "So you're the god kid?" he asked. "Yeah, but could you just shake my hand. I don't think I have any ribs left to be hugged out," she panted. "Ha ha. I like you kid," he said then turned back to his wife.

"Good show, Saphira. Anti-Cupid never likes anyone this quickly," Anti-Cosmo praised. Saphira just gave him the thumbs-up. Soon the rest of the group showed up. Anti-Juandissimo was a Latino anti-fairy, who kept telling everyone how sexy they looked in certain things.

Anti-Jorgen was more of a sprite then a fairy. He was about three inches tall, wore a black ballerina outfit, and had a sick obsession with macaroni art. And fairies though these guys were evil?

Saphira couldn't imagine fairies acting any different when they got together. Sure things were less colorful but that didn't make it a bad thing. They did evil things but having looked outside at the barren, dried out wasteland, she couldn't blame them for lashing out.

"You joining us?" Anti-Cupid asked his scowl not so deep now. "Never played before," Saphira admitted. "Not a problem. We don't play for money out of respect for Anti-Tooth Fairy," Anti-Juandissimo said tossing her one of the coins from the pot.

Turning it around in her hands she noticed it was gold foil, meaning it was chocolate coins. "It's nice to eat what you win, and Tooth Fairy gets to spurred the cavities around. Plus if we played for money Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Cosma would clean us out," Anti-Jorgen said.

"Sweet, I'm not allowed to have chocolate at home," Saphira said. "What? Who in their right mind deprives a child of chocolate?" Anti-Tooth Fairy said appalled. "Isn't me being deprived the reason he's here?" Saphira asked gesturing to Anti-Cosmo.

"You've hooked yourself a good one my sexy friend," Anti-Juandissimo said, dealing out the cards. "You've had her for months. What on earth have you been doing?" –Anti-Tooth Fairy asked still mad. "Revenge and trailing," Saphira answered, looking at her cards.

The night was highly entertaining. Anti-Wanda lost it all in the first twenty minutes, she really stunk at bluffing. Anti-Jorgen went out next then started to cry, but calmed down when he was giving some macaroni to mess with. Anti-Tooth Fairy went head to head with Anti-Cosma but lost to her two kings and two queens against her two tens and two nines.

Anti-Cupid squared off with Anti-Cosmo but lost to his full house. Then Anti-Cosma lost to her son when his flush beat her straight. But the real surprise was Saphira. First round went to her when she faked them all out by pretending she had something good. But when they all folded and she showed her hand to be absolutely nothing.

"You said you didn't know how to play," Anti-Cupid accused. "Said I never played before, didn't say I didn't know how," she smirked. "You're a bad influence on her," Anti-Cosma scolded her son. "Can't give him credit. I was like this before I met him. He just gives me ways to show it," Saphira said.

Now she was up against Anti-Cosmo. The thing that made playing with Saphira difficult: she didn't have a tell. She just sat in her chair, her eyes either focused on her cards or looking at the other players. A calculating creature she was.

"All in," Anti-Cosmo said, feeling confident. "Call," Saphira answered. Everyone waited anxiously. Anti-Cosmo showed his full house, and then looked at Saphira, who for the first time looked timid. "Hm, all I've got is two pair," she said, but before he could get too confident, showed her hand. Two pair of aces.

Saphira won against Anti-Cosmo. The only person that had done that was his mother and that was after a lot of poker nights. This was her first and she smoked everybody. "Well done my dear. Truly impressive," Anti-Cosmo praised. "How you'd get so good if you never played before?" Anti-Tooth Fairy asked.

Saphira opened her mouth to answer, when a deafening crash came from the common room. "Oh no, who invited him?" Anti-Cosmo demanded. "Nobody here," Anti-Juandissimo assured. "Where'd Saphira go?" Anti-Wanda asked.

They all whipped around and saw that Saphira had indeed disappeared. Not only that, all the coins had been shoved toward Anti-Cosmo and even her chair had pulled a Houdini. "What the-" Anti-Cosmo was cut off as the door to the parlor was violently kicked opened.

A tall well muscled anti-fairy shouldered his way into the room. He glared at everything as he searched the room for something. When his gazed fall on Anti-Cosmo the glared got more heated. It was no small secret Anti-Binky hated Anti-Cosmo for winning the dual. He went out of his way to try and trip him up, but never succeeded.

"Anti-Binky, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Anti-Cosmo asked calmly. No sense in riling the brute up. "Read you got one of them brats those wimpy fairies have," he said gruffly. "That so. I was unaware you could read," Anti-Cosmo smirked, causing the others to laugh quietly. "Yes I obtained a godchild, but I'm afraid she isn't here at the moment. And even if she were here, I would not let you near her," he said.

"Excuse me?" Anti-Binky asked in a menacing tone. "Anti-Binky, I shall be frank. While I usually tolerate your bullying and overall brutish shenanigans with the new recruits, and your general barbarian behavior. I will not allow you to direct it at my godchild," Anti-Cosmo warned.

"Geez, you're going soft," Anti-Binky goaded. "A good riling up builds character," he said. "And therapy bills," Anti-Cupid muttered, causing another round of hushed laughter. "Humans do not heal as fast as us. And I'd thank you to leave the raising of my godchild to me," Anti-Cosmo stated firmly.

Anti-Binky didn't respond. He just continued glaring at him. "Well seeing as your reason for coming is not here, I can assume you can show yourself out the door you no doubt manhandled," Anti-Cosmo said, unfazed by the glare.

Anti-Binky huffed like a frustrated bull then proceeded to kick the door he came in at off its hinges and stomped off. "Does he not know about the new invention called doorknobs?" Saphira asked coming out of her hiding place from under the table. "Even if he knew about them, I doubt he'd have a high enough I.Q. to know how to use them," Anti-Cupid retorted.

The next day Anti-Cosmo got a call while he was at the beach with Saphira. "I'm not saying I'm not going to do them. I'm merely asking to put them off till tomorrow," he paused, listening to the person on the other end. "Very well," he sighed.

"I have to return to Anti-Fairy World and deal with some paperwork or else the Anti-Fairy Council and Anti-Binky will bug the living daylights out of me," he grumped. "What about the dead daylights, where do they factor into all this?" Saphira joked. "Paperwork is just work, but you're my responsibility. If something happened while I was gone, I'd be a wreck," he admitted.

"Aw, its sweet you care," she cooed. "I'll be fine. I took care of myself for ten years before you came along. I think I can handle one afternoon," she assured. "Okay, but here's a cell phone for emergencies," he said. "I'll call if there's a shark. Now go show that nasty paperwork who the Supreme Anti-Fairy is," she laughed.

He wasn't gone five minutes when an obnoxious redhead came along with a kid around nine, who struggled behind her, laden with beach equipment. "Alright twerp. Just because your parents paid me to baby sit, doesn't mean I'm going to give up my precious Saturday. So keep as far away from me as possible, and you better be here when I leave or else I'll leave you here," she warned.

The kid nodded then trudged off sadly. Without giving it a second thought Saphira grabbed her pal and shovel. "Hey kid," she called the kid look at her questionably. "You want to help me make the biggest sandcastle this beach has ever seen?" she asked. The kid all but literally lit up.

"Would I? I'm Timmy by the way. Timmy Turner," he said excited. "Saphira Sparrow," she greeted then they got to work. "Well, it won't withstand an invasion from the whales but she is a beauty," Saphira said admiring their work.

"Maybe the crabs and jellyfish will help us defend it," Timmy proposed. "For excellent strategy like that you get promoted to captain of the guard," she said. "Sweet!" he cheered. "You wanna get some ice cream?" she asked. "Do I?" he answered psyched.

They sat on the edge of the peer, content with their favorite flavors. "So where are your parents?" Timmy asked in-between licks. "My dad had paperwork he couldn't get out of," she replied. "That stinks. My parents are either always working or out having fun without me and leave me with Vicky," he sighed sadly.

"Well you know what they say; Vicky is just icky with a V," she said. Causing them both to break out in a fit of laughter.

Timmy waved goodbye before Vicky dumped all her stuff on him, and dragged him off. As soon as they were out of sight Anti-Cosmo appeared. "Did you have a fun time at the beach?" he inquired. "Yeah. I had a lot of fun," she answered, already thinking about seeing Timmy Turner again.

Finally Halloween had arrived. It was Saphira's favorite holiday. Ms. D had her decorate the whole mansion. There were fog machines, various moving creatures and villains of the night. Spiders and rats and black cats. Oh my!

But this year she would not be waitressing. Oh no, she was going to put a whole new spin on this party. She had invited the anti-fairies, and gave them free range on the guests. A terrifying Halloween indeed.

Anti-Juandissimo came as a werewolf and chased various guest into closets. Anti-Cupid came as the Phantom of the Opera and popped out of coffins, scaring the heck out of people. Anti-Wanda and Anti-Tooth Fairy came as go-go girls and slipped gags into the food and drinks. Anti-Cosmo came as an English vampire (he wanted to keep his teeth), and just watched the mayhem.

The girls were off dancing in another room, while the boys went to find Saphira. Ms. D was hogging the karaoke stage. She sang like nails being ground up in a blender accompanied by a chorus of fire alarms and nails on a chalkboard. It was torture.

"I want such bad luck to befall that woman," Anti-Cupid scowled. "Mind if I grant this wish?" a voice asked. The boys turned and saw without a doubt the most breathtaking creature they had ever laid eyes on.

She had hair as black as midnight with blue streaks in it that cascaded down her back. Black that faded to blue eye shadow with spider web glitter trails framed her deep sapphire eyes. Her dress was a dark blue corset top with black swirly leaf embroidery in the middle. The skirt faded from dark blue to light blue with a black plait in the middle. Truly gorgeous and familiar.

"Saphira?" Anti-Cosmo asked in disbelief. This couldn't be his godchild. Not that she wasn't pretty because she was. It's just that she was constantly getting dirty or ripping her jeans that imagining her looking regal was near impossible.

"Wow! You look positively sexy me amor. And this time I mean it," Anti-Juandissimo said. "I'd watch out for my counterpart. He'd just love to shoot you with one of his arrows," Anti-Cupid said. She giggled softly. "I must say, you are something of a wonder tonight," Anti-Cosmo said. "Thank you," she blushed.

"Alright you think you can do better? Come up and try," Ms. D shouted, frustrated at being ignored. "Hey little dragon, I wish I had a mask to match this," Saphira asked. A mask with black glitter around the eyes and edge appeared on her face. "What are you doing?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

"Making bad luck befall her," she smirked as she walked up to the DJ then took the stage. The opening music to Freak the Freak Out began to play, then she started to sing, and instantly she not only looked beautiful her voice was as well.

Soon she had everyone in speaker distance jumping up and down and cheering. Loud applause followed her performance as she jumped off the stage and made her way to the anti-fairies.

"How many tricks do you have up your sleeves?" Anti-Cosmo smirked. "Stick around and find out," she quipped, taking her mask off. "How dare you," Ms. D growled. Saphira backed into the guys, surprised by her boss's sudden appearance. "How dare you embarrass me and my girls in front of everyone. How do you think it reflects on us? Our maid upstaging me," she demanded.

"Lady, tone deaf orphans could have upstaged you," Anti-Cupid bit out. "Who the heck are you?" she demanded. "Your worst nightmare," he answered. "That is so cliché," she scoffed. "Doesn't matter anyway. You," she snapped her fingers at Saphira "Get your tray and start circulating."

"No. Your guest can serve themselves. I'm going to have fun with my friends," Saphira said firmly. "If you don't I will-" "Fire me? Please lets how far you get without me planning your life," Saphira challenged. "I will, Ms. Smarty Pants. I want your stuff gone by midnight," Ms. D ordered. "Now who's being cliché?" Anti-Cupid called after her.

"Mind if I stay with you and Anti-Wanda," Saphira asked sheepishly. "After a spectacular display like that, I'd be honored," Anti-Cosmo assured. "Hey ya'll my sista just got her new movie, and asked us to come watch. Wanna go?" Anti-Wanda asked. "We're game," they all answered.

"Allison, are you there?" the male anti-fairy asked the dark room. "No you idiot. She's been dead for an hour," Saphira muttered under her breath, causing Anti-Cupid and Anti-Juandissimo to laugh.

"Ali-" the actor was cut off as the killer jumped into his sight holding a knife. Anti-Cosmo watched the group crowd the couch. He would join them later, now he had work to do. He floated up to the room across from his and Anti-Wanda's room.

Now that Saphira was going to be living with them she needed her own room. He created an exact replica of her room only bigger. The walls stayed the same blue and black, the stone floor turned into stained hardwood with black and blue shag throw rugs.

He turned her lumpy worn out cot into a four poster bed with a canopy and curtains. He also gave her more shelves to display her knickknacks. He wondered if she would need a computer and TV. He decided to go ahead with it, it would be a great distraction for when he had the Anti-Fairy Council or less friendly guests come over.

He filled the dressers and closet with such a great selection of punk and Goth clothing it would have made Hot Topic jealous. Then there was one last bit of magic left to do. He cast a spell that made everyone on Earth forget about everything about Saphira.

Reason being if Ms. D changed her mind and started causing trouble, he didn't want to be in hot water with the Fairy Council. It was a good thing he was Supreme Anti-Fairy or he would never have had the magic to do all this.

It had been a month since Saphira had moved in. At first Anti-Cosmo worried she hadn't seen any of Anti-Fairy World, because he was too busy with paperwork to show her around. But her assurance that the castle kept her plenty entertained and that she seemed quite content with music and a good book eased his worry.

Now there was a new problem; Anti-Wanda was acting distant to him. He was aware of the reason. Between mountains of paperwork and getting Saphira settled he had been neglecting her. The real problem was he didn't know how to fix it.

Well, he knew what would definitely solve the neglect problem, but he wanted it to mean something, so she'd never had to doubt his love for her again. "What's up little dragon? That's the tenth time you've sighed in the past thirty minutes. I beginning to worry about you losing oxygen to your brain," Saphira joked.

"I'm trying to think of the perfect romantic act that will show my darling wife how much I care for her. Like a poem or something of the like," he said. "I'm not saying that's not a great idea. It's just with Anti-Wanda less is more. The little things mean more to her then the grandest display of fireworks. Like just looking her deep in the eye with love, taking her on a moonlight walk holding hands, or just for no reason whatsoever, at anytime in the day you pull her in for a kiss," she explained passionately.

"That's perfect! I'll go find her," he said. "Oh before you go. I wish my room was soundproof so nothing can get in and a pair of headphones," she requested. He waved his wand and the headphones appeared.

"If you don't mind, why'd you wish for those?" he asked confused. "I'm eleven not stupid. I know where this is headed," she said calmly. Anti-Cosmo felt his face burn with embarrassment.

"Alright, does anyone have an idea they'd like to propose, and it better not involve having a big elephant sit on things," Anti-Cosmo warned icily. A few anti-fairies that were about to talk went very quiet. Anti-Cosmo sighed, Anti-Fairy Council meetings were deathly dull.

At first the elephant idea had been a good laugh but after hearing it for the fiftieth time it became annoying. Suddenly a note appeared in front of his sectary: Anti-Annie. "It appears a dragon has been spotted around Mt. Doom," she said calmly. After working for a few millennia with Anti-Cosmo, one develops some of their boss's traits, like how to act like nothing really bothers you.

Chatter erupted amongst the council. Dragons were a big problem, they were unaffected by magic of any kind, and this one was in their backyard so it speak. Anti-Cosmo was hesitant to calm the chatter and focus it on ways to remove the dragon.

Because Saphira loved dragons, and would surely hate them for harming it. As the room continued it's chattering, no one noticed a presence outside the door, listening in.

Though she had never been outside in Anti-Fairy World, Saphira had read enough books and maps to know her way around Mt. Doom. She knew this was stupid and crazy, looking for a dragon…alone…while no one knew she was out here. But darn it, she wanted to see a dragon. Not like she'd find the…trail.

She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she almost fell into a hole, no a trench. And there at the end was the dragon. She quietly and gently slid down into the trench and approached the dragon.

It was lying on its side. It was lithe and such a dark green, it was almost black. It had been so quiet that when the dragon suddenly moved Saphira jumped about five feet in the air. An acid green eye with a narrow catlike pupil stared straight at her.

It tried to stand but immediately fell back down, groaning in pain. Saphira kneeled down and opened her backpack and retrieved her first aid kit. "Easy, easy," she whispered "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help," she said, never breaking eye contact.

Whatever it saw in her eyes, it believed her and relaxed. This was so awesome and scary. It was cool she not only got to see a dragon but help one as well. But what was it going to do once she was done?

The answer came as soon as she finished taping the bandages together. In a flash the dragon was up and looming over her, pinning her to the ground. She gasped in surprise. They both stared at each other for what felt like an eternity.

Finally the dragon bowed its head and _licked_ her face. "I owe you, you curious little human," the dragon said, his voice rough yet smooth rumbled in her ear. He let go of her then launched itself in to the air, becoming a dot in a matter of seconds.

Meeting the dragon was the only secret she never told Anti-Cosmo. She hadn't really done into detail about Timmy either but she did say she met a very nice boy. But this was different; she couldn't tell anyone about it.

Because this was sure to get him in trouble with the Anti-Fairy Council. It wouldn't look too good if the Supreme Anti-Fairy's godchild went behind his back and helped a dragon. But she really wanted to tell somebody about it, and the only people she knew were anti-fairies.

No she didn't, she knew Timmy Turner. He would love this; his imagination was the same as hers. Course she hadn't seen him in a while, but how could he forget icky Vicky. Her plan set, she went to visit Anti-Cosmo at his office.

She found him buried under a literal pile of paper. "I can see why you don't like coming to the office," she commented, leaning against the door frame. "Would you believe me if I said it was a fast day?" he asked. "Not at all," she answered. "So what brings you here?"

She opened her mouth to make her request when the intercom buzzed. "Yes?" Anti-Cosmo asked into the speaker. "Anti-Binky is here," Anti-Annie sighed. "Let him in," he answered grudgely. He didn't want the brute up here but if he didn't he would no doubt take down the door. Least this way he had time to hide Saphira.

He waved his wand and moved the pile of papers off his desk and placed them on the floor. "Hide behind those," he instructed. Just as Saphira was fully behind them Anti-Binky burst into the room.

"So sorry to interrupt your tea time…Actually no I'm not," he laughed loudly, like he just said the funniest things in the world. "What do you want? I'm very busy," Anti-Cosmo sighed, gesturing to the paperwork. "I want to see the brat," Anti-Binky demanded.

Anti-Cosmo bristled at the word brat. He really hated it when he called her that. "Saphira is not a brat. She is turning into a fine young lady," he said icily. "A brat is a brat," Anti-Binky persisted. "Besides you seem to show more attention to her then to your own wife. How is the little woman these days," he goaded.

Anti-Cosmo became very agitated at the mention of his wife. Back in high school Anti-Binky had wanted her, but according to him, Anti-Cosmo stole her. "Anti-Wanda has no doubt I love her and I'd appreciate it if you kept her out of this," Anti-Cosmo growled, his fangs flashing in the light.

"Why? Does it bother you that I'm right," he sneered. "She never would have been yours. So accept it like a gentleman and move on," Anti-Cosmo advised. "What she sees in you I'll never know. But next to you she looks like the idiot. She would not have that problem with me," Anti-Binky argued.

"So you're her knight in shining armor?" Saphira asked coming out of her hiding place. "Who are you?" Anti-Binky asked, eying her with interest. "I'm the 'brat' you moron. And I don't appreciate you barging in here to belittle him, and treat his wife that an object you want to fight for, just because you're a sour loser," she said hotly.

"What do you know?" he scoffed. "I know that while Anti-Wanda may not be the brightest crayon in the box, she is the loveliest shade, and she knew who would make her the happiest and complement her the best.

"Anti-Cosmo is smart, too smart sometimes. She brings him down a more manageable level while he holds her up. You, on the other hand, are the same. She'd never grow at all with you, because you'd overshadow her. She made her choice and she chose right," she finished.

However Anti-Binky was far from finished. No one got away with talking to him like that, well besides Anti-Cosmo. He lunged at her only to be knocked back by Anti-Cosmo. Unfortunately that was what he was connecting on.

Anti-Binky wasn't Anti-Cosmo smart but he knew how to start a fight. He knew that Anti-Cosmo was strangely protective of the human. So he figured if the kid was threatened he'd jump to her aid, and he did. Now he had the perfect opportunity to attack him and in his injured time, take over.

It wasn't a great plan but he learned if Anti-Cosmo didn't have time to use his head, he would win. However, this already half-baked plan was doomed to backfire. Anti-Cosmo could fight; rather well in fact, he just preferred the game of wits.

He threw out his fist and connected with Anti-Cosmo's gut. Anti-Cosmo recovered, and whipped out his wand. If it was a fight that brute wanted, it was a fight he'd get. No one hurt his godchild, or tried to. But not here, it was too enclosed and Saphira could get hit.

Anti-Cosmo poofed them to the courtyard outside his office. The sudden change in scenery did nothing to hinder his rival. Anti-Binky charged at him like an enraged bull. Anti-Cosmo quickly dodged, avoiding a direct hit to his chest.

Knowing the brute's raw strength, he'd have to avoid any and all physical attacks. The resulting damage would be extensive. He fired a blast of raw magic from his wand, since receiving Saphira as his godchild, his power had increase exponentially. However it had been awhile since Anti-Cosmo fought like this, he was beginning to tire out, and his rival showed no sighs of fatigue.

Saphira was ninety-five percent certain she was having a panic attack. She looked out the window into the courtyard, at the fight. No this was an all out brawl. Anti-Cosmo would win she was sure of that, it was the time and injuries in-between that scared her.

Finally Anti-Binky managed a hit that sent Anti-Cosmo crashing through a wall. In a flash Saphira jammed the button on the intercom. "Anti-Annie, I need you to call a doctor, immediately. Anti-Binky is outside brawling with Anti-Cosmo and he'll need medical attention, ASAP," she yelled.

Anti-Binky picked up Anti-Cosmo before he had a chance to get his bearings, and threw him clean across the room. Anti-Cosmo slammed into the opposite wall with a sickening crunch and slid down to the floor.

"Come on Anti-Cosmo, my grandmother fights better then this," Anti-Binky taunted. But Anti-Cosmo didn't even hear the barb. He was in a great deal of pain. He could feel the broken ribs in his chest; his broken arm throbbed in time with his racing heart beat. His vision blurred from the pain.

Unlike last time when they fought, he had been given time to strategize. There had been no time to think, he just jumped to Saphira's aid, with no other thought than to save her. All that brute needed was one good hit to subdue him and he had.

"Anti-Cosmo, I remember you being a lot tougher then this. Guess that girl really has made you soft. Now look at you; pathetic and we-" Anti-Binky fell to the ground unconscious. He had been so wrapped up in taunting Anti-Cosmo, he failed to notice Saphira sneaking in, grab a chair to stand on, and smash one of Anti-Cosmo's vases against his head.

"Who's pathetic now?" she challenged. Anti-Cosmo stared at her in shock. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Saving your butt, what else," she countered. "And I called for a doctor."

As if on cue Anti-Doctor Rip Studwell appeared in between the two, and regarded both the beat up Anti-Cosmo and the unconscious Anti-Binky in shock. "Never thought I'd see you duke it out again my friend," he said. "He went after my godchild, I didn't have a choice. After the first round he became a charging bull," Anti-Cosmo panted.

"Well you certainly are lucky. I've patched up the people he charged at, it wasn't pretty," the doctor shuddered. "Well I had backup," Anti-Cosmo smiled. The doctor turn to Saphira surprised. "You knocked him out?"

"The fool didn't watch his back. Now could you please check him out. He's injures are making me nervous," she said. The doctor chuckled and poofed them to Anti-Cosmo's office.

"You know this'd be easier at my office," the anti-doctor said. "I'd rather keep this under wraps. Although the hole in the wall may desist the purpose," Anti-Cosmo sighed. "Not really, the hole's done," Saphira said slipping in the room. "How's that?" Anti-Cosmo asked in disbelief.

"I have my ways," she answered vaguely. "Oh by the way Anti-Annie taking a month off," she said nonchalantly. "She's as bad as you," the doctor chuckled. "I'm quite proud of that. She shut that oaf up real good," Anti-Cosmo grinned.

"Well doc, will he ever play the organ again?" Saphira joked. "He'll be fine soon long as he takes it easy for a while," the anti-doctor instructed. "Unlikely," Anti-Cosmo scoffed. "I wish you would," Saphira said with a sly grin.

"You spend far too much time with me," Anti-Cosmo grumbled at being tricked. "I'm a far cry from mastermind," she defended. "You're devious enough," he countered. "Alright you two break it up," the doctor ordered. "So what do you what me to do about Anti-Binky?"

Anti-Cosmo sighed, biting back a wince as it put pressure on his ribs. "Put him on morphine until I'm fit enough to deal with him," he decided. "I'll stock up on vases. You're not seeing that loose canon alone. And don't try and stop me, I'll just make a wish," she grinned. It felt so good being bad. "Devious," Anti-Cosmo sighed defeated.

A week later when Anti-Rip Studwell cleared him, he called in Anti-Binky. Anti-Binky strutted into his office like it was his. But when he saw Anti-Cosmo at his desk coolly gazing at him and Saphira perched on the corner of the desk with two big vases near her. His confident look slid right off.

"I want your resignation on my desk by tomorrow. Your recent actions are far too erratic. I am allowing you an honorable way out I suggest you take it. I will not be so generous again," Anti-Cosmo stated calmly, as he peered over his steeple fingers at the thunderstruck brute.

"You can't be serious," Anti-Binky denied. "I am deadly serious," Anti-Cosmo answered. As the realization dawned on him so did the anger. "I refuse. I think you should. I'd be a better leader," he stated.

"How hard did I hit you?" Saphira asked, though it sounded like 'are you stupid?' "I want a rematch, with you. Leave the watchdog at home," Anti-Binky demanded. Saphira hand twitched to one of the vases but Anti-Cosmo stopped her.

"Very well. I will dual you again. But if I win again, I want you to resign and leave my godchild alone. If you win the title of Supreme Anti-Fairy will be yours," Anti-Cosmo agreed. Anti-Binky cracked his knuckles. "Get ready to go down," he grunted, then stomped out.

"Boob, just like last time he's giving me time to think, and that's dangerous," Anti-Cosmo scoffed. "You'll do great as always. I'll be waiting in the winners circle," Saphira smiled.

The scene melted back into the jungle. The group gasped as the gel orbs released them. "What the heck was that?" Timmy panted. "Saphira's life with me," Anti-Cosmo answered. "You made me forget about her," Timmy accused.

Now that he remembered he realized he missed her all these years. That explained why he didn't like any of his dates, he waiting for her. Sure they had only met once but she was still the same nice, smart, and funny girl he remembered and he wanted to know her more.

"I didn't know it was you. At the time she just said she met a boy with buckteeth and who liked pink. She never told me your name. But when you let us out, I knew it was you. Why do you think I went after you all those times? You had a connection to her, no matter if I took it away," Anti-Cosmo explained.

"Umm, guys we're not alone," Wanda whispered nervously. They turned back to the cloaked figure, only now he had removed his hood. His face was white and smooth as marble. He had short cropped hair that was coal black with green tips. But his eyes were…unsettling. There were no whites it was all an acid green, with a catlike pupils.

"You're not human or fairy," Anti-Cosmo observed. "And Saphira said you were smart," he sneered. "Where is she?" Anti-Cosmo asked, his tone so cold it could have frozen over a volcano.

"Safe," he answered. "You're that dragon, the one Saphira saved," Timmy said. The dragon grinned, showing his teeth to be all canines. "Why'd you take her?" Anti-Cosmo asked impatiently.

"Someone was trying to kill her," he stated, then turned heel and began walking away. "Hey wait!" Timmy shouted. But the dragon kept walking, leaving them no choice but to follow.

Suddenly the dense jungle cut off, to a clearing. In-between two trees was an occupied hammock. "Damien, what was all that noise about?" the person asked. "We have company," the dragon answered.

The person looked over her shoulder and froze at the sight of the group, as did they. Saphira was out of the hammock and hugging Anti-Cosmo in record time. "I can't believe you're here," she cried. "I can't believe I finally found you," Anti-Cosmo replied happily, then turned into the paranoid parent.

"Are you okay? What happened? You haven't stayed out in the sun too much have you?" he asked frantically. "I'm fine. Damien has taken good care of me," she assured. "You're really pretty," Cosmo sighed dreamily, which caused Wanda to glared at him.

"So you're Anti-Wanda's and Anti-Cosmo's fairy counterparts? You're not as bright as I expected but that works for me," she shrugged before turning her gaze to Timmy. "I knew you'd find me. You are the Chosen One, and captain of the guard."

"How do you know that?' he asked confused. "I made friends with the guy on the next island: Imaginary Gary. He let me use his TV to see the world. He's mellowed out after knocking around a few of your clones," she said thoughtfully. "Okay that answers that how. But how'd you get into my dream and who was after you?" he asked.

Saphira's face darkened. "I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." She said. "And this time you won't get away," Anti-Binky said, walking out of the jungle. And he wasn't alone; with him was a small army of robots.

"Like 'em. I lifted them from Dark Laser," he said. "Anti-Binky, what are you doing here?" Anti-Cosmo demanded confused. "I'm here to finish what I started," the buff anti-fairy answered.

"You went after Saphira?" he yelled outraged. "I knew if I took her out. You'd turn into a little whiny baby and I'd become Supreme Anti-Fairy, like I deserve," he growled. "Well your plan backfired. You can never be Supreme Anti-Fairy, so leave her alone," Anti-Cosmo warned.

"Wrong, the plan can still work. You see everyone back home thinks you're really mentally unstable. So it won't be that farfetched if you just disappeared. With you gone I can step up to the plate," Anti-Binky smirked. "For that to work, you'd need to beat me," Anti-Cosmo said as his nails grew into claws, and lunged at him.

Damien jumped into the fray of robots and began melting as many as he could with his fire. But a few broke away from the pack and charged at Saphira, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda. Without magic they were toast.

Suddenly a missile collided with the robots sending them out with a **kablam**! "Hey there Tim-Tim, still rocking the pink hat and teeth? Cool," a suave voice said. A tan teen with black slick back hair, and blue eyes that peered over a pair of shades at them. He wore a t-shirt that said: I hear voices in my head and they don't like you. Over that was a red plaid shirt with rolled up sleeves, and jeans ripped at the knees. Everything about him screamed skater boy, except the bazooka.

"Gary, man am I glad to see you," Saphira said relieved. "Yeah Gary. Thanks for saving our butts," Timmy said, still uneasy around his old friend. Gary seemed to notice this. "No worries Tim-Tim. I ain't after you no more. We cool," he assured. "So what's the haps?" Gary asked leaning on his bazooka.

"My godfather came to get me, but his nemesis followed him here and now they're locked in a big battle royal," Saphira explained. "Wicked," Gary grinned. The two anti-fairies were moving so fast, they were blurs. You could only see flashes of claws and punches that had the ground coming apart due to the insane strength behind them.

"This is like when I was taken. He was so mad at Anti-Binky; he didn't even use the traps he set up. He went on pure instinct, and that's the only time anti-fairies really are scary," she shivered.

"I didn't know anti-fairies had claws," Wanda said. "Shows how much you know. It's their defense mechanism," Saphira scoffed. "I happen to know a lot about anti-fairies, thank you very much," Wanda retorted.

"Oh? Did you know that they don't care about taking over Fairy World? That the only thing they want, is to be recognized in the magic community? That they pulled all those schemes to show everyone how capable they are? No you don't. Know why? Because you believe the Fairy-Council when they say they're are vile and wicked. But I'm living proof they aren't. I destroy millennia of their 'truth' and that's why someone came after me," Saphira explained.

"You think the fairies came after you?" Timmy asked shocked. "Why would an anti-fairy hurt me? I was the proof of them not being evil," she reasoned. "This way cooler then those action movies," Gary said.

Anti-Binky, finally, threw a punch that grazed Anti-Cosmo's shoulder, sending him into a tree. "Anti-Cosmo!" Saphira yelled. Timmy and Gary had to hold her back so she wouldn't try and go after the hulk of muscle. She didn't have a vase this time, although she could use a coconut. But it was best to just keep her away.

Just as Anti-Binky was going to end Anti-Cosmo, Damien, who had finished melting all the robots, lunged and pinned the big anti-fairy down. He opened his mouth a released a column of white hot flames, incinerating him where he lay.

"Are you okay?" Saphira asked Anti-Cosmo. "A little bruised but I'm fine. And happy this whole fiasco is over," Anti-Cosmo said. "No it's not. Anti-Binky wasn't the only one after her," Damian spoke up.

"Well how are we going to get out of here? The brute no doubt came the same way we did, and destroyed the escape pod, so we couldn't leave. Or at the very least make it more difficult to leave," Anti-Cosmo said. "I could have left at any time, but Damien was adamant on keeping me safe. But on that the hired muscle is out of the way…" Saphira trailed off looking at Damien.

Damien had turned back into his dragon form. Saphira expertly lifted herself onto his back. She looked back at them and petted the dragon flank. "Hop on," she said. Timmy and Gary, who shared the same sense of adventure, didn't have to be told twice.

Cosmo, Wanda and Anti-Cosmo hesitated. "Don't worry. Damien's safe, I've ridden him thousands of time," she assured. Once everyone was on, Damien shot into the sky like a bullet. The fairies held each other tightly, screaming in fear. While the kids screamed in exhilaration and held their arm out so their hands touched the clouds.

"Ya find him yet?" Anti-Wanda asked worried. "Nada," Anti-Cupid answered. Anti-Doctor Rip Studwell had informed Anti-Wanda of her husband's curious guests. That had been two weeks ago, and no one had seen him since.

Naturally they went to Turner's house, but he was missing too. And Anti-Wanda did not do well with worry. Anti-Cosma and Anti-Tooth Fairy were doing their best to try and calm her down, but nothing was working.

The girls sent the men out to look for him, but so far had nothing to show for it. "I say, one would think I'd be told about a party in my own house," Anti-Cosmo said floating in. "Cozzie!" Anti-Wanda shrieked in happiness. She wrapped herself around him, and planted kisses all over his face.

The others smiled at the happy couple then noticed the group hovering in the doorway. Timmy Turner leaned against the doorframe smiling at the sight as well. He was, of course, flanked by his godparents, who looked uncomfortable; good. But there were two new people in Turner's entourage.

A skater boy that looked a lot like him, and a cloak. "Oh Cozzie, where were you? I've be worried sick," Anti-Wanda said. "I apologize my dear. Timothy was giving me a hand finding something I lost," he explained. Turner helped him?

"Well, if it isn't my favorite group of trolls," a new, familiar voice said. It couldn't be, but it was. Saphira stood in-between Turner and the skater boy, beaming at them. "Saphira!' they all shouted and charged at her.

"Guys, I missed you too, but could you leave me at least one rib," she gasped. "Where have you bee? How did you get here? Why are you with Turner?" they all asked. "In order, the Berumda Triangle, we rode in on a dragon, and Timmy is an old friend of mine," she answered.

"Do you say dragon?" they all asked dumbfounded. "TIMMY TURNER!" Jorgen's voice boomed, as he exploded into the room. "You are in trouble Turner! You missed losing your godparents," the big fairy growled.

"Oh, that was my fault. He was with me, so I apologize for his lateness," Saphira said, completely unafraid Jorgen. While everyone else was avoiding him, except Damien "Who are you?" Jorgen demanded. "Saphira Sparrow, former godchild," she greeted politely.

"I don't remember you, and if you were a godchild you shouldn't remember," he said. "There were extenuating circumstances. But I never said I was a fairy godchild. I was an anti-fairy godchild," she clarified.

"Impossible," he denied. "Hey, don't feel too bad. A lot of people didn't know about me," she shrugged. "I don't know what is going on here. But I'm sure the Fairy Council will straighten this out," Jorgen said, banging his wand against the ground.

The blacks and grays of Anti-Fairy World were violently ripped away and replaced by obscene amounts of bright colors. Saphira groaned in pain, and clenched her eyes closed. Gary handed her his sunglasses. "She doesn't do well with bright colors. Can't blame her, this place is so not cool," Gary frowned at his surroundings.

"I can handle your hat, your shirt and even Wanda's hair, but this is nauseating," she groaned. "I agree, it's too peppy," Timmy said. "What do we have here?" a voice or rather voices drawled.

Up on one of those supreme court-like desks sat five fairies. "I brought Timmy Turner, as you requested," Jorgen said. "We said bring Turner and his godparents. Not this ragtag band of misfits," they said at the same time. "Excuse me; we're not 'ragtag'. Seeing as how we're all dressed pretty nicely," Saphira said.

"Be quiet," they snapped. "Just saying, if you're going to insult us do it right," she said, but was ignored. "Timmy Turner, you are brought before this court to explain your tardiness for having your fairies taken. Why?" they said at the same time. That was really starting to creep them out.

"The only time you see 'Timmy' and 'tardy' in the same sentence is if the phrase 'usually is' is in the middle," Saphira muttered, making a few chuckle. "I was helping an old friend of mine. And I got caught up in the Berumda Triangle," Timmy said.

"And how is it you teamed up with an anti-fairy to accomplish this impromptu rescue mission?" they inquired. "Now I'm insulted. You guys don't remember me? I'm the one you assigned to be Anti-Cosmo's godchild," Saphira said.

"Ah yes. It's such a relief to see they didn't hurt you," they said. Every anti-fairy stiffened at this but kept quiet. "I doubt that," she growled icily. Her tone shocked and confused everybody. "Excuse us?" the council asked confused as well.

"I don't believe you are relieved I'm alive. Because as long as I was gone, no one could expose your dirty little secret," she said, getting everyone's attention. "What secret?" they asked trying to sound nonchalant but didn't quite get it.

"You know the one where you hired Anti-Binky to get rid of me so you wouldn't have to admit an anti-fairy could be godparent," she said. Everyone gasped in shock. They all looked at the council for some kind of tell that this was a lie, but the council was frozen.

"Clearly…the anti-fairies have affected your mind, as in their evil nature," they said. "I can prove it," Saphira said firmly. "Jorgen-was it? - I'd like to request a mind viewing," she said politely. "You can't," the council hissed. "She can, she is a part of this," Jorgen said.

He poofed up a bizarre beeping helmet and a TV. "This helmet will show us what you're thinking of, and don't try to lie," Jorgen warned. Saphira just rolled her eyes. The screen picked up on her walking through Anti-Cosmo office building.

The sound of people talking caught her attention. She crouched down and peered into the room. Anti-Binky was talking to the members of the fairy council. "This is getting out of hand. He was not supposed to succeed. Humans aren't supposed to like anti-fairies," they hissed, no longer like the cheery creatures they usually were.

"The kid's a freak, and Anti-Cosmo is protective of her. Guy will tear anyone apart if anyone comes at her," Anti-Binky warned. "We don't care, make her disappear," they demanded. "You don't think I tried. Besides I have a dual to win against him in an hour," Anti-Binky said.

"You are clearly not a thinker. If you were you'd see how the child's disappearance would work in your favor," they bribed. "Such as?" he asked. "If she's gone it'll throw Anti-Cosmo off his game, allowing you the perfect chance to bet him and become Supreme Anti-Fairy," they explained.

"I like it. But how do I make the brat disappear?" he asked. "You moron! Do we have to think of everything? Poison her, lock her away, do like she did and hit her in the head! We don't care how you do it, just do it and DO IT NOW!" they shrieked.

The sheer volume of their voice made Saphira jump back and made an end table slam into the wall. Saphira looked up and saw Anti-Binky and the Fairy Council glaring death at her. She took off down the hall.

"Stop her!" they shouted and fired shots of a magic at her. Only to have a cloak shoot out of the shadows and absorb the magic and follow Saphira. The screen went black, its job done. The room was silent but the rage and shock was thick in the air.

"T-this are lies," the council denied. "Lying under the helmet is impossible," Jorgen said. "You tried to kill my godchild because I was raising her too well?" Anti-Cosmo asked, trembling with rage.

"Anti-Binky was a good choice. Tough, won't ask questions so long as he gets to hit something. But that's the thing he was too stupid to think of this by himself," Anti-Cosmo said. "We had to. An anti-fairy can not be a godparent. They are cruel, vile, and a threat to humans. Look what they did to the first one," they protested

"I beg your pardon; the only magical creature that ever tried to kill me was you. Therefore you are unfit to have godchild," Saphira snapped. "It doesn't matter what you think. You are no longer a godchild and Turner is going to lose his. And there's nothing you can do to stop us," they smiled triumphantly.

"That's where you're wrong my peppy pastel pests. There is something I can do," Saphira announced. "You're right about me not being a godchild, but I was one for two years. And if a godchild can keep their fairies for a whole year without giving up the secret, they are entitled to a fairyversary muffin.

Anti-fairies have the same rules as you, including the muffin only it tastes a heck of a lot better, which is weird because they keep losing the bake-off. But I never had to use them until I wished to go into Timmy's dreams, which started the domino effect to me keeping here," she explained.

She pulled out two anti-fairyversary muffins. They had a black bottom, and a blue top with purple sparkles. One of them had a small bit missing. She tossed Timmy one. "I told you I knew a foolproof way," she grinned.

"We will not lose to you!" the council shouted, and launched a few rounds of magic at her and Timmy. But Damien jumped in front of them, nullifying their magic. "You brought a dragon here?" they asked in disbelief. "Did you really think I would walk into the lions den without backup? Give us anti-god kids some credit," she scoffed.

Giving each other nods Timmy and Saphira tossed heir muffins in the air and then they fell into their open mouths. Magic engulfed them. "I wish Wanda, Cosmo and Poof would stay my godparents," Timmy wished. "I wish Anti-Cosmo was my godparent again," Saphira wished.

Their wishes were granted. "How could we lose to a mere human?" the council groaned. "I'm not just a mere human. I'm an anti-fairy godchild, and despite what you think about them. They were and still are my family," Saphira said.

"Way too go kid," Anti-Cupid congratulated. "You looked positively sexy putting those creeps in their place," Anti-Juandissimo said. "They plot so fast," Anti-Wanda and Anti-Cosma cried. "Pure poetic evil genius," Anti-Cosmo praised. "I learned from the worst," Saphira grinned.

After the whole Berumda Triangle and finding the first anti-godchild the rest of Timmy's year was kind of boring. Gary was going back to school with him, and immediately attracted Tootie, but unlike Timmy, Gary like her obsessive traits.

The sound of awed chattering caught his ear one day after school. A bunch of teens were surrounded a slick black and blue motorcycle that was parked on the sidewalk in front of the school. The bike was wicked cool but it was the person leaning against it that had Timmy's attention.

"What are you doing here?" he smiled. "Wondered if you wanted to catch a movie," Saphira said. "Sounds good. Can I drive?" he asked. "I've seen you during your Chosen One days, so no, but you get shot gun," she said, handing him a helmet. "How'd you get this?" he asked. "Let's say a little dragon dropped it off for me," she said. On her arm the dragon tattoo winked.

That afternoon was fourteen years ago. Timmy and Saphira were married the summer of his senior year. Timmy had wanted to put his imagination to good use, and now was the owner and writer for the Crimson Chin and Crash Nebula. Saphira, who was a party girl, had become an event planner.

Together they lived in a big house that seemed to appear overnight as if by magic. They had two kids, the twins; Angel and Duke. Angel had a real talent for gardening, and with her god parent Poof, they made beautiful new flowers her Saphira's parties.

Duke had inherited Timmy's love of video games, only he preferred to design them. His godparent, Anti-Cosmo, helped him on make realistic historical war games and brain busters.

Cosmo and Wanda were promoted to replace the old Fairy Council, being the godparents of the Chosen One helped. Anti-Cosmo had retired from Supreme Anti-Fairy and gave it to Anti-Annie.

Life had turned out wonderful for everyone, and it all started with the first anti-godchild.

Finally it is done. I had a lot of fun writing this. I'm sad to see it end.

Thankfully my mind it already working on a white collar, and a NCIS story. You are welcomed to bet on which one comes out first. Winners get cookies!

Good reviewers get ice cream!


End file.
